Keep on Building
|image= Phineas and Ferb's Building.JPG |caption= The biggest and tallest building in the world. |band= Danny Jacob Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Dan Povenmire |runtime= 1:34 (episode) 2:29 (demo)http://soundcloud.com/martin-olson/floor-after-floor2-demo |before= None |after= None |video= Episode version bZZaRkshMfk Demo version }} is a song from the episode "The Doof Side of the Moon" to which Phineas, Ferb, Irving, and Isabella erect the tallest man-made structure in Danville along with the rest of the world. The method of construction seen during the montage is characterized by its sense of whimsy along with its defiance to reality and is possibly the most elaborate display of the boys in the act of building on the show to date. Lyrics Episode version Stacking steel, laying bricks, Pounding nails, and moving up quick. 2-by-4s and RSJs, Concrete blocks and bales of hay. (chorus repeats until the line, "It's all up to code") (You can faintly hear these lines.) Keep on building Up to the sky Keep on building Birds flying by (You can faintly hear the chorus.) Floor after floor after ceiling, Carry the load All of our permits in order It's all up to code Floor after floor Now we know what's in store 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! Floor after floor Now we know what's in store 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! Floor after floor Now we know what's in store 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! Floor after floor Now we know what's in store 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! Floor after floor after floor! Demo version Stacking steel, laying bricks, Pounding nails, moving up quick. 2-by-4s and RSJs, Concrete blocks and bales of hay. (chorus repeats until the line, "It's all up to code") (You can faintly hear these lines.) Keep on building, building Up to the sky Keep on building Birds flying by (You can faintly hear the chorus.) Floor after floor after ceiling, Carry the load All of our permits in order It's all up to code Floor after floor Now we know what's in store 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! Floor after floor Now we know what's in store 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! Floor after floor Now we know what's in store 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! Floor after floor Now we know what's in store 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! Floor after floor Now we know what's in store 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! Floor after floor Now we know what's in store 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! Floor after floor Now we know what's in store 'Nother floor, then a floor, then a floor! Background Information *The songwriting session for this song was filmed and edited as a DVD Extra on the DVD collection A Very Perry Christmas. In the video, the core show songwriters Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Martin Olson and Jon Colton Barry write the song Floor After Floor on camera, a remarkable, behind-the-scenes look at the fun they have creating the music for the series. The demo version has additional lyrics, as it runs 2 minutes and 29 seconds. http://soundcloud.com/martin-olson/floor-after-floor2-demo *An "RSJ" is a 'rolled steel joist, commonly called an "I-beam" because its cross-section resembles a capital "I". *The statue that appears as part of the construction resembles a more modestly-dressed version of Sandro Botticelli's painting, The Birth of Venus. *In the DVD "A Very Perry Christmas", Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh called this song, "Tower to Nothing". *In BMI is registred as "Keep On Building". Continuity *It is possible that the catapults used by Irving were originally intended for the Trojan War reenactment in "I Scream, You Scream". *Giant blueprints reminiscent to the ones in "The Ballad of Badbeard" can be seen being consulted by Phineas at some point in the montage. *This is the second time since "The Chronicles of Meap" that a character, in this case Isabella, uses giant hands. *The blimp shown is the same one used in "I Was a Middle Aged Robot", but without "Go Candace!" on it. Songwriters *Martin Olson *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Dan Povenmire *Jon Colton Barry BMI Work #12879803 (Registered as Keep On Building) References See Also *"The Doof Side of the Moon" *List of songs Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs